Siempre me quedará
by Ada-chan
Summary: Oneshot.Songfic.Lime.SasuNaru. Una lágrima derramada.. un adiós inconcluso... una última promesa... Será este el fin de su relación?. Es potito... Échenle una ojeada aunque sea! xDD


_No tengo perdón de Kami-sama... ni de nadie... hace milenios que no he podido actualizar... y es que estoy pilladilla con la Uni.. trabajos, trabajos.. y mas trabajos!! U.U!! Bueno. bueno.. no es cuestión de estar quejandome jejeje que hoy es un día muy especial para una personita muy especial!! y esa es Aya.K jejejeje PICHONITO!! FELICIDADES!!! Te dedico este Oneshot a ti!!! Ya sé que no es de los mejores que he escrito (Inner: cuando has escrito, tú algo decente??)(¬¬ se la echaba de menos ya, eh??) pero lo he hecho con todo mi esfuerzo y cariño!! y espero que te guste!!! Disfrutalo mi pichoncito lindo!!! ejejejeje que cumplas muchos más y que yo los vea eh?? xDDDD Un besote grande:PP_

**.-.-Siempre me Quedará.-.-**

Esta historia no comienza en un día soleado… ni con un sol resplandeciente y hermoso, sino todo lo contrario… empieza en un día oscuro… de fría lluvia… de tiempos pasados… de momentos entrañables… de cálidos recuerdos…

"_Cómo decir que me parte en mil  
las esquinitas de mis huesos,  
que han caído los esquemas de mi vida  
ahora que todo era perfecto. "  
_

Siempre estabas a mi lado. Tu dulce aroma envolvía todos mis sentidos. Me sentía especial, amado… Sentía que ya no estaba solo. Que alguien se preocupaba por mí… pero…

"_Y algo más que eso,  
me sorbiste el seso y me decían del peso  
de este cuerpecito mío  
que se ha convertío en río.  
de este cuerpecito mío  
que se ha convertío en río."_

Comenzaste a cambiar. No se por qué… pero de repente… no eras el mismo. Te habías vuelto más arisco, sentía tu frialdad a cada momento. Sentía un abismo entre los dos. Estabas mal y no querías decírmelo. No entendía el porqué… creo que, al cabo del tiempo, he acabado comprendiendo que no querías que sufriera. Qué equivocado estabas, tu silencio era algo mucho más doloroso para mí que cualquier otra cosa. Me sentía apartado de ti… de tu vida. Ya no era alguien importante para ti… hasta que llegó ese día…

El último día en el que sonreí… el último día en el que mis ojos tuvieron brillo. El día en que me dejaste… El día en el que te fuiste y me dejaste en la más profunda de las soledades.

_**-----------------------FLASH BACK------------------------**_

_Me cuesta abrir los ojos  
y lo hago poco a poco,  
no sea que aún te encuentre cerca_

Consigo abrir los ojos después de varios intentos… Busco tu calor a mi lado, pero lo único que encuentro es el frío de la mañana… y la compañía de la soledad.

Te has ido… lo sé… Cuando anoche estuviste conmigo, lo sentí. Sentí que te despedías de mí en silencio, sin palabras. Con tus actos. Con tus caricias. Con tus besos. Lloro. ¿Realmente te has ido? Me encojo en las sábanas… aún recuerdo tu aroma de la noche, tus ojos dolidos y encendidos por el deseo…

"_Me guardo tu recuerdo  
como el mejor secreto,  
que dulce fue tenerte dentro"_

Lloro cada vez con más fuerza. Mi corazón se está rompiendo poco a poco. Me duele. ¿Por qué te has ido? ¿Fue mi culpa? ¿Hice algo mal?

Al abrazarme fuertemente a la almohada que aún tiene tu aroma noto que tiene algo dentro… Rápidamente me incorporo y saco lo que está dentro de la almohada. Es una carta.

Solo hay tres palabras escritas…

** Te quiero. Perdóname **

Lloro aún más. Ni siquiera me dices si volverás o no… Me duele… ¿Por qué te has ido? Me has dejado en la absoluta oscuridad de mi soledad. Sabes que sin ti, la vida es cruel…

Esto no puede quedarse así, quiero respuestas… quiero que me digas que me odias, para poder odiarte y olvidarte… y por fin, sacarte de mi corazón.

Te busco y no te encuentro, hasta que soy consciente de la verdad. Te has ido con él… Orochimaru… La noticia me deja helado. No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados sabiendo lo que ese maníaco puede hacerte… ¿Eres realmente consciente de las consecuencias?

Después de tanta búsqueda y de muchas dificultades, logro encontrarte. Pero los acontecimientos que se suceden son extraños… luchamos… quieres irte… quieres vengarte… ¿Acaso no soy lo suficiente bueno para ti? ¿Acaso no soy suficiente razón para que te quedes a mi lado?

Mis intentos por convencerte no dan frutos positivos, sino todo lo contrario, parece que incentivan más tu decisión de irte. Me siento adolorido, sin ganas de seguir luchando… mi último esfuerzo va en ese Rasengan, sé que el tuyo también es el último.

Me sonríes cálidamente y antes de que mis ojos oscurezcan y la niebla los cubra, siento el calor de tus labios y tu voz que se apaga...

**-Volveré… te lo prometo…**

**-… Sasuke…** _"¿Por qué no puedo creerte?"_ **¿Por qué?**

**-Te quiero…**

Lágrimas de impotencia surcan mis ojos. El cansancio va venciéndome y poco a poco, acabo por caer dormido entre tus brazos.

**--------------------------FIN FLASH BACK-----------------------------**

"_Hay un trozo de luz  
en esta oscuridad  
para prestarme calma"_

Han pasado tres años desde ese suceso, y aún hoy, no pierdo la esperanza de volver a ver tu sonrisa, y oír tu voz. He entrenado todo lo posible, te he buscado hasta los confines del mundo pero no estás. Es como si te hubiese tragado la tierra. Has desaparecido… pero yo me niego a que desaparezcas de mi vida y mi corazón. Ansío volver a verte, pero eso es imposible. Te has ido y no volverás.

"_El tiempo todo calma,  
la tempestad y la calma,  
el tiempo todo calma,  
la tempestad y la calma."_

Salgo a pasear como tantas otras veces, para intentar olvidarte, pero a cada esquina hay un recuerdo tuyo. No hay un solo sitio en toda Konoha que no me recuerde a ti, que el viento no me traiga tu perfume. Muchas veces siento que estás a mi lado… y muchas noches me levanto exaltado al creer notar tu chakra… Creo que me estoy volviendo loco.

Llego hasta el puente de nuestra infancia… y allí contemplo el mar, como muchas veces antes lo hicimos tú y yo. Donde vimos amanecer y anochecer muchas veces. Donde me diste mi segundo beso y me hiciste la persona más feliz del mundo.

Hoy es un día triste, por eso el sol no ha salido. Hoy lloro sin saber porqué… hace meses que no lloro y hoy lo vuelvo a hacer. Parece que el cielo quiere acompañarme en mi tristeza y comienza a llover, tapando así cualquier rastro de posibles lágrimas…

"_Siempre me quedará  
la voz suave del mar,  
volver a respirar la lluvia que caerá  
sobre este cuerpo y mojará   
la flor que crece en mi,  
y volver a reír_

_y cada día un instante volver a pensar en ti_

_En la voz suave del mar,  
en volver a respirar la lluvia que caerá  
sobre este cuerpo y mojará  
la flor que crece en mi,  
y volver a reír  
y cada día un instante volver a pensar en ti"_

De pronto vuelve a mí un recuerdo nuestro… ambos haciendo travesuras cuando estábamos en el quipo de Kakashi… averiguar que había debajo de su máscara… Que idea más loca y disparatada… claro, se me ocurrió a mí.

Ya no se me ocurren esas cosas. Hacer travesuras sin ti no es divertido.

Muchos y muchas han intentado sellar el hueco de tu ausencia, pero no hay persona, ni amor que pueda llenar el vacío que dejaste en mi corazón. Ahora mustio, frío y sin vida. Muchos me dicen que he cambiado, que me he vuelto demasiado serio, que casi no me expreso.

¿Acaso un ninja puede tener sentimientos? La regla básica para ser un ninja, es poder ser carente de sentimientos o emociones a la hora de realizar misiones. Eso es lo que he hecho. Ser un buen ninja, concentrarme en mi trabajo y en nada más.

"_Cómo decir que me parte en mil  
las esquinitas de mis huesos"_

Me levanto, porque siento como la lluvia me está calando los huesos. Necesito caminar un poco y entrar en calor. No creo que enferme, me ha pasado esto infinidad de veces. Mis pasos me llevan a recorrer toda la villa, teniendo como penúltima parada tu casa… tu gran casa.

Pasamos muy buenos momentos en ella. Siempre estábamos juntos. No se como nadie nunca se dio cuenta de nuestra relación. Tal vez creían que simplemente éramos muy buenos amigos. Claro que el resto, nadie se lo imaginaba. Sé que éramos muy jóvenes… pero nunca hicimos nada más allá de lo que no fuéramos conscientes. Siempre supimos lo que hacíamos y las consecuencias de nuestros actos.

"_que han caído los esquemas de mi vida  
ahora que todo era perfecto.  
Y algo más que eso,  
me sorbiste el seso y me decían del peso  
de este cuerpecito mío  
que se ha convertío en río."_

Todo lo que viví comenzó contigo. Mis primeros besos te los llevaste tú, mis sonrisas, mi amor, mi cuerpo, mi alma… Mi vida… y ahora… mis lágrimas.

Sé que soy un estúpido, llorar por un recuerdo… Tener esperanzas por alguien que no volverá… Ni siquiera me he molestado en rehacer mi vida. Seguro que tú si… alguna o alguno de la aldea del Sonido habrá caído bajo el embrujo de tus ojos. Cómo me duele pensar eso.

Prefiero no seguir dándole vueltas a esa posibilidad tan dolorosa. Esta vez dirijo mis pasos hacia el pequeño puerto en el que siempre jugábamos juntos y en el que pasamos tantos ratos agradables. En vano intento alejarte de mis pensamientos… pero a cada momento, cualquier lugar me recuerda a ti…

**-------------------FLASH BACK--------------------**

**-Sasuke-baka… grgrgrgrggr… ¿por qué has hecho eso?**

**-Dobe... si no fueras tan torpe… no te caerías… y yo no tendría que recogerte!! ¬¬**

**-Humm…**

Dos jóvenes, de aproximadamente siete años, sentados al borde de un puente, peleaban sin cesar. Dando un gran espectáculo, gracias a los gritos de ambos chicos… claro que a esa hora y sabiendo quienes eran, los transeúntes ignoraban por completo la discusión y seguían, como si nada, su camino.

La dichosa pelea se había formado por un alarde de galantería por parte de Sasuke, el cual al ver como caía su _"amigo"_ fue corriendo en su ayuda. El rubio, que por ende odiaba que lo ayudaran, se tomó a mal la buena voluntad de su _"amigo"_

**-Si lo llego a saber… no te ayudo… dobe…**

**-Baka!! No me insultes.**

**-Usuratoncache…. ¬¬ me voy… no quiero que me sigas gritando por haberte ayudado!!**

**-Es…Espera Sasu…**

El rubio no pudo terminar la frase, ya que al intentar correr tras Sasuke, se resbaló con algo y poco a poco fue cayendo de espaldas, hacia el pequeño lago. El moreno que se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba e intentó ayudarlo nuevamente, pero esta vez... al intentarlo… hizo que ambos cayesen de cabeza al lago.

**-Sasuke-teme!! Se supone que me tienes que ayudar y no tirarme al agua…**

**-¬¬ Dobe... te recuerdo que yo también estoy mojado… Baakaaa...**

**-… JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

**-Y ahora que??**

**-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¡¡Estás mojado Sasu-chan!! JAJAJAJAJAJA**

**-Arggg ¡¡Cállate!! UU ¬¬ tú también lo estas… **

**-JAJAJA… es verdad… pero no me importa!! ¡¡Porque estoy contigo, Sasu-chan!! **

Una hermosa sonrisa surcó los labios del pequeño kitsune, haciendo enternecer el "frío" corazón del Uchiha. Este impulsado por azares del destino _(o bien porque la menda quiso!! xDDD)_ tocó suavemente la mejilla de Naruto, haciendo que este se sonrojara, para luego darle un fugaz beso en ella.

El moreno se levantó muy rápidamente, sacando también al ojiazul del agua.

**-¡¡nos vemos mañana dobe!!**

**-…ah... Si… hasta mañana Sasuke!!**

De pronto el moreno se gira sobre sus pasos y se acerca otra vez a Naruto. Algo sonrojado se dirige a su oído, para decirle algo que solo quedase entre ellos dos. Acto seguido se fue rápidamente a su casa, bastante sonrojado por las palabras dichas.

**- …_Te dejo que me llames Sasu-chan… pero cuando no haya nadie_… ¿Por qué diría algo como eso…? Si odia que se lo diga…**

**-------------------FIN FLASH BACK------------------**

Mi corazón late fuertemente ante tales recuerdos. Un gozo increíble recorre mi cuerpo. ¿Cuanto hace que pasó eso? Recuerdo nuestras peleas y sonrío. No lo puedo evitar… ansío tu regreso… ansío tenerte a mi lado… Como desearía que volvieras a mí…

La lluvia aún no ha cesado, y mi cuerpo comienza a sentir leves escalofríos, pero no me importa... este frío no es nada comparado con el que siento al volver a casa y saber que no estás allí conmigo…

"_Siempre me quedará  
la voz suave del mar,  
volver a respirar la lluvia que caerá  
sobre este cuerpo y mojará   
la flor que crece en mi,  
y volver a reír  
y cada día un instante volver a pensar en ti.  
_

Sé que siempre me quedará tu recuerdo, aunque intente borrarlo. Estás muy dentro de mí. Me has robado el corazón… y mi alma contigo siempre estará… junto con la brisa del mar…

_En la voz suave del mar,  
en volver a respirar la lluvia que caerá  
sobre este cuerpo y mojará  
la flor que crece en mi,  
y volver a reír  
y cada día un instante volver a pensar en ti."_

Sigo recorriendo la villa, y recuerdos de nuestra juventud vuelven a mí… Como desearía que nunca te hubieses ido… Pero es algo que he de asumir. Debería olvidar cualquier rastro de esperanza, pero no soy así… Siempre he sido fiel a mis sentimientos aunque fuesen una empresa sin futuro…

Casi sin notarlo mis pasos me dirigen hacia el último lugar que me queda. La colina más alta de la villa. El lugar donde compartimos nuestros secretos. Nuestras primeras experiencias. El lugar donde nos confesamos.

Duele cada paso que doy. El cansancio no tiene la culpa. Es mi corazón que teme no encontrarse contigo en la cima. Pero he de subir. Tengo que derramar mi última lágrima, para así poder olvidar lo que alguna vez fuimos.

Mientras camino, la lluvia impide que pueda llegar a ver nada delante de mí. Solo la senda que tantas veces recorrimos juntos. Al llegar a la cima, de repente oigo una voz...

**-Te he estado esperando, Dobe...**

Mis ojos me engañan. No puede ser. Tengo delante de mí, al ser que nubló de pasión todas mis noches y que un día me abandonó… No reacciono... sé que es otra de mis ilusiones… tantas veces he soñado con este momento, que no creo que pueda ser real.

**-Es mentira… mi anhelo me está gastando una mala pasada…**

**-Si no crees que esto es real… tal vez esto te convenza…**

Siento como su cuerpo se adhiere al mío. Un calor reconfortante y conocido vuelve a mi alma. Noto como me envuelves entre tus brazos. Tu perfume, tu cálido aliento recorre mi cuello. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? No lo sé… y no quiero saberlo… solo quiero que esto no acabe nunca.

Me aferro a tu espalda con demasiada fuerza. No quiero que vuelvas a escapar mi lado. No podría soportarlo. El calor de tu cuerpo me protege de la fría lluvia. Y tu voz vuelve a oírse...

**-Siento no haber venido antes...**

**-Has vuelto, es lo único que importa...**

**-Recuerda que te lo prometí... Tarde o temprano volverías a verme...**

La lluvia queda en silencio. Nos besamos con pasión desesperada. La niebla lo cubre todo. Y mientras disfruto del momento, la felicidad vuelve a surgir de mi interior.

Después de nuestro reencuentro regresamos a nuestra casa y allí hablamos de muchas cosas. Comprendí muchas de tus decisiones e hicimos una nueva promesa.

Sin poderlo remediar, la pasión se apoderó de nosotros. Lo que empezó como un simple beso acabó en una danza salvaje, en el que mi cuerpo reclamaba el tuyo y viceversa. Sentía arder a cada roce con tu piel. Como te echaba de menos. Te lo hice saber de múltiples formas. En cada beso, en cada caricia, en cada suspiro… en cada te quiero.

Mi piel es adicta a la tuya y no se como he dejado que esto ocurriese.

Siento como te levantas y me coges. Rodeo tu cintura con mis piernas y acto seguido, mientras nos besamos con pasión, me llevas a nuestro antiguo dormitorio.

Tus manos y besos me recorren ávidamente sin dejar espacios en mi cuerpo. Me vuelves a marcar como antaño hacías. Hay tanta dulzura en este momento que siento que terminaré sin apenas empezar.

Me susurras una y mil veces que lo sientes, acompañado de un te quiero. Kami-sama. Me vuelves loco haciendo eso. Me enciendes como nunca antes lo habías hecho. Nunca antes me había sucedido, pero oigo como si sonara música mientras nos amamos. Suena tan suave que siento como si fueras tú mismo el que me canta al oído _(aquí es donde todas debéis poner... Fever de Elvis… ojis!! Y podréis morir… a gusto, del gusto! xDDDDDD_). Cada vez me enciendo más. No puedo soportarlo más, y te agarro los cabellos con fuerza y te atraigo hacia mí. Deseo sentir cada parte de tu cuerpo. Necesito que me beses con pasión. Te beso salvajemente y es cuando no puedes más y entras en mí. Duele pero no me importa. Lo necesitaba. Necesitaba que calmases el calor que me recorría intensamente, abrasándome. Nunca te sentí tanto como esa noche. Fue algo increíble. Caíste sobre mí. Ambos con la respiración entrecortada. Y sin remediarlo te quedaste profundamente dormido, no sin antes decirme unas ultimas palabras...

**-Cuando despiertes aún estaré contigo… Te lo prometo…**

Me sentí completo al saber que no te irías como la vez anterior. Y al despertar comprobé que aún seguías a mi lado tal y como me habías prometido. Cuando por fin despertaste, pudimos seguir hablando… me sentí mal cuando me dijiste que debías volver a irte, pero sabia que esta vez, al verte partir, no habría dolor en la despedida.

No era un adiós, ya que la promesa que me hiciste aquel día sigue en pie. Pero la nueva promesa impide que decaiga...

Esta vez te creí, sé que esta vez la cumplirás...

**-Volveré...Para no marchar nunca más...**

Han pasado varios años, poco a poco he ido superando mis miedos. Sasuke no está… pero no es algo por lo que me apene… Sé que está bien. Cada cierto tiempo me manda una carta y nos comunicamos en secreto. Nadie puede saber que volvió hace dos años…

No se por qué, pero hoy presiento que será un día especial. No se por qué siento tanto gozo. Me levanto a desayunar. Primero me ducho y me arreglo para ir a consultar mi nueva misión. Al llegar a la cocina veo una sombra... pero no le doy demasiada importancia, será algún árbol… pero algo me dice que esa sombra se mueve… no será…

**-Shikamaru… tan aburrido estás que vienes a gastarme este tipo de bromas?? Que sepas que no me das ningún** **miedo**… _"Ay madre... que no sea un fantasma… :S"_

**-Dobe… Ya has olvidado como es hasta mi sombra?**

Y ahí estaba él… en pleno pasillo, apoyado en la pared. Mis ojos se iluminan y lágrimas de felicidad vuelven a mis ojos. Ladeas un poco tu cabeza y me sonríes pícaramente. Veo en tus ojos ese brillo de felicidad que solo me muestras a mí. Estás feliz de volver a verme… y eso se nota.

Corro a tu encuentro y una esplendida sonrisa se muestra en tu rostro. Me abrazas fuertemente.

**-He vuelto… Naru-chan…**

Me besas enérgicamente. Como dándome a entender que nunca más te volverás a ir. Me apresas contra tu cuerpo con ferviente pasión. Yo me dejo hacer. Sabiendo que estarás siempre a mi lado. Creo que hoy la misión se irá un poco al garete, algo más importante necesita de toda mi atención. Me acorralas contra la pared y continúas dándome intensas caricias…

Y entre besos y leves gemidos logro articular lo que has añorado escuchar y lo que tanto he deseado pronunciar…

**-¡¡Bienvenido a casa Sasu-chan!!** _(En japo es más sexy... Okairi... Sasu-chan!! Ojis!! Me desangro!! ¬)_

**.-.-FIN-.-.**

_N/A: UU etto… vale… maldito muso… ¬¬… tengo que reconocer que me has ayudado… UU vale… pero ha sido un empujoncito... y dijiste que no querías derechos de co-autor, así que no me vengas con demandas!!! xDDDD es coña!! Pues nada… ha quedado… no se…. xDDDD no se como ha quedado xDDDD bueno si… ha quedado corto! xDDD la canción hizo de relleno!! xDDDD las dos!! xDDD bueno.. la primera es de Bebe – Siempre me quedará.. y la otra... pues Fever.. muy conocida por algunas!! xDDD y es de Elvis Presley!! (también hay otras versiones... una con Michael Bublé (muy recomendable también!! xDDD pero donde esté el Rey… que se quiten los demás!! xDDD))_

_Sonará feo... y arrogante pero me gustó el final... xDDD raro... porque normalmente no me gustan mis finales... pero este quedó cuco!! xDDDDDDD (seguro que ahora no os gusta!! UU) bueno ya me diréis ne?? xDDDDDDDd juas juas juas!! Besitos a todas!!_


End file.
